Prison Break: Sona Penitentiary: A Day in the Life
by P.M.Hall
Summary: Individual character stories about their experiences in the prison.
1. Brad Bellick

**Prison Break**

**Sona Penitentiary:** **A Day in the Life**

**Brad Bellick**

Michael had just been dragged out the doors, the new man in charge seemed to think that

Michael warranted special treatment, and not the good kind. We were all watching from the cell

windows. Michael was taken into an office room, a short while later he was taken out. There

was some kind of cage out there, it was wrapped in plastic. It looked like a telephone booth.

Michael and the new boss of the prison, (some kind of general) stopped beside it. The general

said something, Michael said something back, obviously it wasn't something the general wanted

to hear because he had Michael placed in the cage. The general continued to talk to Michael,

and then he just walked away.

Lechero the old kingpin of Sona said somewhat apathetically "It's done. It's finished." Then he

just walked away, while many of the other prisoners crowded around the windows to watch.

McGrady and Whistler were the ones who stayed by the window the most to watch Michael.

McGrady was the closest thing to a friend Michael had in Sona, and I could tell he was

genuinely worried for him. Whistler seemed agitated and nervous, and he kept asking McGrady

questions about what was happening. A little while later Alexander Mahone was being escorted

back into Sona. He had been taken out earlier to give some kind of testimony, he had hoped

that whatever he had to say would have kept his ass from going back into Sona. Unfortunately

for him it hadn't worked out that way, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

While T-Bag and I talked, somebody barfed all over the place. A big guy, one of Lechero's

gang came over, and tried to get me to clean it up. I told the guy to shove off and pushed him,

so he stepped into the mess. Later on I found a chicken's foot on my pillow, it's the way for

settling disputes around here. You give it to somebody, and then you both have to fight until one

is dead. I couldn't believe it, I asked him if he was really going to fight me over this. He said I

should have cleaned up the mess when he told me too. At this point I was beginning to panic, I

had one hope. I needed to talk to Lechero, he was the one who scheduled fights, and he was

the only one who could stop this one. When I went to see him he wasn't there, I talked to

Sammy the right hand guy, he just looked at me and said "The fight will go on, after lunch."

I had no choice now, I had to fight, I knew that I would probably die. The man who I was going

to fight was huge. I didn't know what to do. I am not a religious man, but this was the first time

in my life that I prayed for help. I was desperate, I didn't want to die, so I knew I would have to

cheat just to have a chance. I went to the storage room, found some chemicals and knew what I

had todo. I ripped up my shirt into rags, dipped them into turpentine and wrapped them around

my knuckles. I put wads of paper up my nose so the smell wouldn't get to me. I prayed one

more time for deliverance, and then went out to face my fate. As I was walking to the fight,

people that I had never spoken to crowded around me, some of them clapped me on the back

as if to say "Good Luck!" My opponent lunged at me before I was ready and hit me hard on the

face. This fight would probably be over before it started. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything.

I was being pummeled mercilessly. Then at last a little bit of luck, the guy I was fighting thought

he had me down for the count. He turned his back to wave to the crowd, and then that instant I

pounced. I rushed up to him and shoved my hands into his face. Then before he had time to

react I backed away and waited for the turpentine fumes to take affect. I could tell he was dizzy,

because he was looking everywhere but at me. I kicked him in the balls, punched him in

the face, and then came the finishing blow. An uppercut to the throat that put him down

permanently. The people around me rushed over, and cheered for me like I was the MVP for a

basketball team or something. I couldn't help myself, I cheered too. I was just happy to be

alive. Then T-Bag spoiled everything. He walked over and looked at me like he knew

something was up. He picked up one of the rags took a whiff and then walked away. He knew I

had cheated, because of our bad history together, I was more than a little worried that

he would rat me out.

After the fight things went back to normal, until a little while later that day I was told I had a

visitor. I wondered who the hell would want to see me, as I walked out I saw a woman. She

was an average sort, not ugly, but not pretty. "What the hell do want?" I asked. I was probably

kind of rude right then, but I'm not known for being well mannered. She looked at me surprised,

and then started talking in Spanish so fast my head was spinning. I told her to speak in English

which she did. I was kind of surprised, especially when she told me her name was Consuela,

and that she had sent me letters. Now I was really confused. I asked her if she was my lawyer,

she said she was in love with me and that the women in Panama have dreams about me. I can't

lie, at this point I was excited, I didn't know I was a celebrity. And the idea of a woman who

wanted me didn't sound that bad either. And the best part was she had brought some delicious

smelling food. I hadn't had good food to eat for what seemed like forever.

Then everything turned sour. "Where are your tattoos?" "Tattoos?" "You used tattoos to break

out of prison." I finally caught on, she thought I was Schofield. "Oh yeah! I had them lasered

off." "Some of the guards think that it is funny to send out the wrong person to meet me."

"Nope, I'm Michael Schofield in the flesh." "What did you do to get into Sona?" "I robbed

another bank."Then she got mad. "Why would you lie? You don't think I have feelings?" I

sighed and told her the truth. "It's just that my mom doesn't know I'm out here, and there's no

one to talk to in there." She was still angry. Then I told her "I killed a man today!" She stopped

and stared at me frozen. "He was going to beat me to death because I wouldn't clean up

another man's puke. So while the whole prison watched I ..." Finally I gave her some adivce.

"Believe me. You don't want to love anyone that's in here." Then she did something completely

surprising. She took out a little burrito and gave it to me, then she walked away with a god awful

sad look on her face.

As I watched her go, I called out to her before I even knew what I was doing."Wait! Don't go!"

She stopped and looked at me for a minute then she walked slowly back. "What?" "My name is

Brad Bellick, and I'm here for murdering a prostitue." "How horrible?" She shrieked. "But I was

framed!" "Did you just call me back to tell me your name, and your crime?" "No, I called you

back because I can get Michael Schofield out here." At this her face brightened. "But you said

not to love anybody in here." "I know, but Schofield is a decent guy. If there is one person that

doesn't deserve to be here, it's him. Before I go get him, I should warn you he is in love with

another woman." "Who?" I couldn't bear to say her name because I loved her too. "She's dead,

she was murdered." Something in my voice may have given her a clue. "Did you love her too?"

"Yes" "Did she love you or him?" "Him" "Oh, I'm so sorry." "It's all right" I told her I would try

and bring him out, and told her to wait. I found McGrady who was standing nearby. "McGrady,

go find Michael. He has a visitor." As McGrady rushed off, I went back to the gate. "If things

don't work out between you, would you mind visiting me?" I expected her to say no, but she

looked thoughtful and said "Maybe." McGrady came back a short while later. "He won't come."

I went back and told her. "Thank you for trying" she said. "Your welcome, oh and uh how about

seeing me?" She smiled and said "I'll think about it."

**Authors Note**

I based this story off episode 310 and a Fox Online short. The last part was my own additon.

This is the first time I have written in first person.


	2. T Bag

**T-Bag**

I don't find it ironic that I am back in prison again, I knew it would probably happen someday. I

just didn't expect it to be in Sona, a prison where there aren't any guards. Everybody here can

do whatever the hell they want, as long as they don't try to escape, or threaten any of the

guards. As long as those two rules are followed nobody gives a damn. I do find it ironic though

that Schofield is here with me, as well as Bellick and Mahone, two of the most corrupt law men

in America. Schofield has a habit of making schemes and rocking the boat.

General Zavala , Colonel Escamalia's replacement just had him removed because he thinks

Michael had something to do with the attack on the prison, I think he's right. There were

helicopters buzzing all over the place, shooting everywhere, it was total chaos. Many of the

guards died, good riddance to them as far as I'm concerned. Zavala was putting some pressure

on Schofield to talk, but apparently he had nothing to say. So in order to loosen up his lips, he

was placed into a "hot box." I knew Michael was doomed, he has the bad habit of taking the

high road and making life difficult for himself. I was talking to Bellick about it, when somebody

puked all over the ground. One of Lechero's new recruits walked over, and tried to get Bellick

to clean it up. Bellick being the jackass he is refused, he even pushed the guy so he stepped in it.

I knew right then that Bellick had probably just signed his own death warrant. But I don't care,

because I hate him. As far as Bellick's probable death is concerned, I had other things to worry

about. What troubled me most was Sammy, Lechero's right hand man. He was always

watching me, like he was waiting for the right moment to kill. I had gained Lechero's trust, but

not Sammy's. He even told me himself that if it weren't for Lechero, I would be dead.

Lechero had recently lost his position as "The King" of Sona. Colonel Excamlia had removed his

crown,so to speak and asked if there was anybody who wanted the job. It was all Michael's

fault, he's been trying to escape ever since he got here, luckily for him the blame landed with

Lechero. The guards thought one of his men was trying to escape and executed the poor

bastard. Michael was using the dead man's cell to escape, so he had framed the guy. After the

execution, the guards discovered they had killed the wrong man. They immediately went after

Schofield this time, they would have killed him if it hadn't been for Whistler.

The guards had been tipped off about the escape, because one of the guards had inexplicably

fainted, and they had also seen a rifle periscope. They figured they were being spied on.

Whistler told them that the scope was being used for bird watching, and offered up a bird guide

as proof. This seemed to appease them and they left through the gates, as everyone breathed a

sigh of relief. In Sona it is every man for himself, no one comes to another man's defense.

Therefore I knew something was up. I also knew that since Lechero had lost his power he

would be looking for any help he could get. I knew he would probably go for Michael, and I

was right. Lechero has been spending an awful lot of time with Michael and Whistler, instead of

with his crew. I decided that since Michael was helping Whistler and Lechero escape, I wanted

a piece of the pie as well. I talked to Whistler and told him I had a plan to take care of Sammy,

if he would let me in.

I've seen Sammy watching, he's been watching Lechero almost as much as he's watching me.

Sammy is suspicious, he has become a roadblock, this block needs to be removed. The only

way to kill a man in Sona, is in a fight to the death, that is watched by everyone in the prison.

Here in Sona, cold blooded murder is not tolerated. Even though Sona is a god forsaken place,

there are still rules. And the rules have been enforced up until now by Lechero's iron hand. I

didn't want to take my chances with Sammy, so I gave a prime offer to Mahone. If he

challenged Sammy, I would give him all the drugs he would ever need. Mahone is a real mess,

so I expected him to jump on my offer, instead the little shit refused, I told him that he would die

slowly and horribly from the withdrawal, but he still wouldn't listen to reason. He told me that he

would "See me on the other side." I couldn't take this, and I gave him what he deserved. After

the punishment, I told him if he changed his mind I wouldn't help him. Mahone would have been

the best choice in this fight, I was really disappointed in him.

The fight that I knew was coming was going to happen soon. Bellick game out to the match

looking like he had just cried. I didn't expect the fight to last long, and as soon as it started I

was sure it would be over quickly. Bellick was getting wailed on, but somehow he was still

standing. I was sure that Octavio, Bellick's opponent was drawing out the fight to have some

fun. He was pretty confident, and turned his back to cheer to the crowd. Then something

amazing happened! Bellick rushed up and shoved his hands in Octavio's face. It looked like he

was trying to claw his eyes out at first, but then Octavio began to look a little dazed. He was

staggering a little, and he couldn't focus. Bellick kicked him in the nuts, punched him a few times

in the face, and then the fight was over! Bellick had thrown out a ferocious uppercut, and hit the

guy right in the throat. As fast as he went down, his windpipe had been smashed! Everyone

cheered, and Bellick was lifted on a throng of shoulders.

He was whooping and hollering, however his smile vanished when he saw me watching. I had a

suspicion that Bellick cheated, and I was right. One whiff of the rags that he had wrapped

around his knuckles told me everything! I looked at him, gave him one of my famous "Cheshire

cat smiles" and walked away. Bellick looked scared, he knew I had figured out what was going

on. He was probably worried I would rat him out, I wouldn't do that, I think he would be the

perfect replacement for Mahone. However it's going to be fun to let him sweat this out for

awhile.


	3. Alexander Mahone

**Alexander Mahone**

I was being taken back to Sona, despite my testimony, every word of it was true, I was

being sent back. I told them everything I could, how I been blackmailed by what is known as

"The Company" to kill Michael Schofield, Lincoln Burrows, and the rest of the "Fox River

Eight" escapees. I succeeded in killing three. John Abruzzi, David "Tweener" Apolskis, and

Charles "Haywire" Patoshik.

Earlier in my career I had performed a public service for the world by killing a monster

named Oscar Shales, this act would lead to my spiraling self destruction. I became a drug addict

just to keep clinging to reality, I lost my wife and my son, and I am finally going to lose my life.

Though truth be told I lost my life a long time ago.

Agent Lang was escorting me back. God bless her, she is probably the only person who

really understands me. She was trying to comfort me, she said that I didn't deserve to be here, I

told her I did. I have to take responsibility for my sins, I have been running from them long

enough. Lang gave me a silver dollar, it was a souvenir of her father's, a lucky charm. She

claimed it protected him for over thirty years while he worked in a coal mine. I couldn't believe

she would give me something so sentimental, I tried to refuse it, but she insisted.

As I walked back into the gates, the first person I saw was Michael Schofield. He was in

some kind of cage wrapped in plastic. I asked Whistler what was going on, he confirmed that

the escape plan he and Michael had been working on would go on, despite the fact Michael

could no longer effectively engineer it. I begged him to let me in, and he promised me he would.

He told me to keep my head up, and then he walked away.

Later that day, T-Bag came over with a proposal. He wanted me to challenge Sammy,

Lechero's right hand guy to a fight, and in exchange he would give me any drugs that I wanted.

When I didn't answer he told me to think on it, and went away to get the stuff ready. By the

time he came back I had his answer, NO! He tried to get me to change my mind, and said that if

I didn't do it I would die slowly from the withdrawal. I told him I would see him on the other

side. I figure I'm not getting out of here unless I'm dead, so I've decided that I am going to let

myself die. He pushed me down and kicked me in the stomach, then he told me if I changed my

mind hewouldn't help me.

The silver dollar Lang gave me was lying on the floor, I grasped for it like a drowning

man would a life preserver. It would help me get through this hell, until I was free.


End file.
